wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Deadsea
He is half brother to Longwave Seawave Silversea and Goldsea. He is a shy seawing/sandwing hybrid. Appearance Deadseas colour is a light yellow mixed with seaweed green, with a bit of sky blue added to mix. His wing membranes is similar to swamp water, but with a sky blue ring around the edges. The same goes for that thing that sandwings have. Deadsea does have stripes only on his face, lower body, shoulders and back shoulders. His stripes colour is a weird brownish and when they light up they flash white. If you ask his sisters what is the colour of his eye, they'll say his left eye is a bright yellow and his right is a dark yellow. Most of Deadseas claws are a bright white. If you are wondering, he doesn't have a venom sack. His tail is alot like a seawings, just a bit thinner. Personality Being the shyest in the family, he is uncomfortable around everydragon but his half sisters and dad. Everything scares him, making him very jumpy. If he can not see his sisters then he will be scared of everything. Even if he does know you, he will often mumble everything and look at the floor. Once you get to know him, he is a quit gentleman, but will try to be kind and leave the room as fast as possible (since he has siblings...ugh...), especially if his sisters are in a bad mood and are fighting again. He feels like his dad his the only one who knows him. When Silversea is asleep, he often talks with Goldsea, who is the second shyest dragon in his family. History Also I'm making the history confusing so I'm just going to do this. He was born with the other two eggs, and lived in a normal *cough-cough wherever seawings live cough-cough * until is siblings mother left, and she wanted to take Longwave and Seawave away, but they stayed with their father. They all moved into a cave because of the war. His father had an accidental love with a sandwing who had animsana (when you can't remember your past) -she was really a top secret military agent who was raised how to be an assassin all her life- before the war on a...tourist trip?(Don't question it...) When the sandwing had an egg, he gave it back to the father since she didn't want to raise him. He went back to the Seawing kingdom when the war of secession broke out. He got forced to marry someone he didn't like, but he got four daughters he loves. He put the hybrids egg with the other two. The egg with Longwave and Seawave broke open first, then Silversea and Goldsea. Upon seeing the two headed dragon, their mom tried to murder it (they never did like each other). Then seeing the third egg, the parents had a large fight with each other. The father raised Silversea, Goldsea, Longwave, Seawave, and Deadsea as best he could, considering evil mom-thats what they called her- took Longwave and Seawave for as long as she could to her own house, but never really took care of them. She didn't even consider the hybrid was alive, much less that deformed creature her husband thought was a kid. For three years it went like this until his father came to his senses and broke up with her, moving to a secret cave where the evil mom couldn't find them( better terms Longwave and Seawave). They lived there for the rest of their lives, never moving away from it. Each of them grew old and died happily, with their graves beside each other on Longwaves Little Joy Island. Abilities Since he has lived almost his entire life in water, his underwater breathing works very well but often he needs air because sometimes he feels like he will drown. His tail would be a bit weaker then a normal seawing, but he has lived in an ocean he'd be much stronger then a normal sandwing. Unlike sandwings, he can't breath fire (it was doused in water). He doesn't have a venom sack, just a odd looking tail. Weaknesses Since he has lived in an ocean his entire life, he can't breath fire. It would be useless anyway. The stripes on him don't light up unless he is feeling intense emotions or when he is constraining hard enough, so he can't exactly shine them in your face. In the ocean you need a strong tail, but he has a weaker tail than normal. But can still beat- that's not the word though- up other tribes (if he doesn't run away terrified at first) with it. Trivia WIP * His sisters Silversea and Goldsea named him. * He doesn't know his mom. * He is technically the middle child of his siblings. * He dislikes cheese. * He's never seen a puppy, but he likes the word. Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Content (Cocoheart) Category:Characters Category:Collaborations